


Hidden

by Huggiebird



Series: APH Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: Hidden things create a bubble, but uncovering those hidden things makes the bubble pop.





	Hidden

Russia liked his hidden things. They let him have personal secrets nobody else had to know, or knew about. He liked to uncover them himself and enjoy their presence before he had to get back to reality and cover them back up, like they had never existed.

He would uncover them when he was alone, nobody but his shadow to keep him company. His shadow and the lonesome light hanging above his head. They had not always been secrets however, but times change, as do governments. But Ivan liked the little bubble he had created in the secret room in his big mansion. Hidden for all but himself. They had been locked behind a door with a golden key since the Revolution and he doubted they would be seen ever again by so many as they had been in the past. But for now, this was his own little secret that nobody had to know, no human or any other nation spirit, not even those residing under his roof under the same name.

But three hundred years of secrets are hard to stay hidden for long.


End file.
